Zodiac: Unity with the Stars
by SkittlesShadukeXD
Summary: Leondra Orphis is a Canadian-Grecian was living in Greece with her large family, when one night their main home was attacked. The people who attacked it had the intentions of killing the entire family, who was cursed under the greek zodiac. Leondra's mother gave her life to save Leondra, one of the cursed, and gave her one message: Go to the home of Shigure Sohma in Tokyo, Japan.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! IF I WERE THAT FAMOUS, I MIGHT NOT BE WRITING THIS!**_

**PROLOUGE:**

"LEONDRA!" a voice shouted through the silence of my dreamless sleep. But though it sounded like the voice was seriously panicking, I ignored it. Why would someone be scared anyways? We were in the sanctuary.

"LEONDRA! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" It shouted again, louder than the last time. I could tell the voice was feminine, and it was a voice I recognized. Mom?

My eyes shot open, to my find my mother leaning over top of my bed, with tears coming down her cheeks. Both of her hands were grasped tightly around arms, and I guessed she had probably been shaking me, but I didn't feel it though.

"THANK ZEUS!" She sighed, and dropped to her knees, but her hands were still almost stopping the circulation in my arms. I sat up, looking down at her on the floor. What did she think was wrong? And what was she so thankful for?

"Mom, what is it?" I said, wriggling out of my mother's grasp, and rubbing my eyelids. But my question was soon answered not by her, but by the noises outside. There were screams of panic and chaos, and several voices shouting for help. The people in the sanctuary.

"Mom, what's going on outside?" I said, slightly scared. Why was everyone in such a panic?

Mom looked back up at me, and looked like she was about to speak, but was interrupted by noise. The door into my room had been barricaded with my dresser, probably by Mom, and looked and sounded like someone was trying to force their way in.

"QUICKLY!" Mom yelled, grabbing my arm again, and pulling me to my feet on the floor, "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE HERE! NOW!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Mom ignored me, and ran over to one of the stone walls in the room. She tore down several of the pictures I had put up for decoration, and then pulled away a stone. Behind it looked like a sort of lever, and she pulled down on it. And when she did, part of the wall, that once was covered in paintings, sunk into the stone floor, revealing a passageway through the wall.

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THE TEMPLE! OR THEY'LL GET YOU TOO!"

"MOM!" I shouted, confused, "WHAT'S GOING ON? TELL ME!"

"IF I HAD TIME TO EXPLAIN, I ALREADY WOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING! NOW LEAVE!"

"COME WITH ME!"

"I'LL BE FINE! IT'S YOU THEY WANT! NOW GO! WHY YOU STILL HAVE TIME!"

As she said that, Mom used the arms she was holding me with, and pushed me into the doorway. Then, I saw her walk back over to where the lever was, and then pull it again.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed, as the wall began to rise back up from the ground.

"CATCH A FLIGHT TO JAPAN IN THE MORNING!" Mom said, trying not to cry, "GO TO THE HOME OF SHIGURE SOHMA! TELL HIM THAT GENEVIEVE SENT YOU, AND GIVE THIS TO HIM!"

Mom reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. Then she threw it through the gateway, and looked right into my eyes. And the last thing I saw Mom do before she fully disappeared from my eyes, was smile at me. But after that, it was total blackness.

~~~~~-~~~~~-3-~~~~~-~~~~~

"Excuse me, Miss Orbis," A stewardess said, pushing a food trolley through the plane aisle, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thank-you," I said, fidgeting in my plane seat. I was definitely bored. Flying from Greece to Japan was definitely not what I planned to do the night before, but because of all the commotion at Sanctuary last night, my original plans had to be completely rewritten.

"Why are you on this flight, Miss?" she asked, clearly wondering what a sixteen year old Canadian-Grecian was doing on a flight to Japan.

"Oh, I'm going to live with my Uncle Shigure for a while. My flight was originally for going to school there, but now I finally get to meet him. It's pretty cool," I replied, lying through my teeth. Whoever this 'Shigure Sohma' was, he definitely wasn't family. I know everyone in my family from the annual reunions at the Sanctuary, so if we were related, I would've already known.

"That's nice. Well, I hope you enjoy both your new school and your newly met uncle, Miss Orbis." The stewardess smiled, and then continued down the plane aisle.

I sighed. Why was I even on this plane? I didn't have to go to Japan. I could have stayed in Greece, and try and find out what was going on. But here I am, all because I wanted to do what Mom told me too. Gosh, I'm such a kid when it comes to Mom.

"Excuse me, passengers. We are beginning our descent into Tokyo, Japan. Please buckle your seats, and put your personal belongings in a designated carry-on area in front of your seat. When we land, please remain seated until the plane has come to a full stop, and you are given the signal that you may get out of your seats and exit the plane. I hope you have enjoyed flying with us, and welcome to Tokyo, Japan."

**SO THAT'S MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY STORY! I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T PUT IN THE SOHMA'S TODAY, BUT I PROMIS THAT THERE WILL BE SOHMA'S IN THE NEXT ONE. IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT WHO LEONDRA IS, I'LL TELL YOU A FEW THINGS WITHOUT SPOILING ANY SURPRISED ;)**

**LEONDRA IS PART OF THE ORBIS FAMILY, AND WAS BORN IN CANADA. SHE THEN LIVED IN GREECE FOR A WHILE, AND LEARNED MORE ABOUT HERSELF AND HER FAMILY. SANCTUARY IS PRETTY MUCH WHERE HER FAMILY STAYED (SO PRETTY MUCH THE MAIN HOUSE FOR THE FAMILY). **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY FIRST FAN FICTION, AND I'M PLANNING ON MAKING CHAPTER 2 VERY SOON! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER 2:

After the very long flight to Japan, I finally walked out of the Tokyo International Airport. Luminescent signs glowed through the streets, looking inviting and promising for a tourist. Thankfully, I knew what the words that the signs said, so I didn't accidentally go into "TINKOR'S TATTOO SHOP" or "PENELOPE'S HOTEL FOR THE MENTALLY INSANE".

I reached into the front pocket of my jeans, and searched for the letter Mom had given me. Eventually, my hand came across something smooth and thin. Gotcha. I grabbed onto and pulled it out, and looked back at the address of the envelope. It definitely wasn't in downtown Tokyo, that's for sure.

Looking around for a map to find exactly where I was going, I found an Information Center across the street, so I ran through the busy traffic and onto the other side. When I went into the building, there was a lady sitting at the front desk. I really hoped there'd be a free maps stand at the front door, like there is in some places, mainly because I hate having to ask for help. It makes me feel so weak

"Excuse me," I asked the woman at the front desk, "Do you have any maps of Tokyo? I don't know where this place is." I showed her the address on the letter.

She looked very closely, and then nodded. "Go down to the next stoplight, and turn right. If you make a left at a crossroad after that, you should find a subway. Get on one heading north, and then get off at Numaki station. Then just go down Numaki street until it turns to gravel, which isn't far. The house should be down there somewhere."

I smiled, but frowned on the inside. I hated having to get help. "Thank you," I said, and then ran out the door.

About an hour later, I was sitting down on a northbound subway car, and I was pissed off. That woman had gotten me completely lost. At the first stoplight, I turned right, and there were no crossroads. So I turned around and went left, and I found one. Then I turned left, like she told me, and there was nothing but an old man with a shopping cart filled with crap. So I went back to the crossroad and turned right, and still no subway station. Then I went back and kept going forward until the next crossroad, and turned left there. And thankfully, the subway station was found.

But even worse, the guy who was selling tokens at the booth didn't know English very well. The conversation went something like this.

"Can I have a token please?"

"Fried chicken turkey down street. Wrong place."

"What? I want a token for the subway."

"Subway sandwich shop on other street. Wrong place."

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? TOKENNNN!"

"Do you want token for 3 American dollars?

"YES!"

"Fried chicken turkey down street, I already tell you. Wrong place."

"AGGGGH!"

Eventually, after 5 minutes of arguing with the guy, he finally gave up a token. And what absolutely weirded me out was that he wanted a tip. A tip for what? Being the most annoying booth person in the entire freaking underground?

"We are arriving at Numaki Station. Numaki Station." A voice said over the intercom, and I stood up, ready to get out of this stupid subway.

The doors opened, and I got off and walked upstairs. Numaki station was fairly quiet, compared to downtown at least. There weren't as many people here as I thought there might be, so it was fairly easy to get out without knocking into people.

Even above the subway station, it was pretty quiet. There were a bunch of townhouses, and it was almost like a retirement village. Except for the part I didn't see any old people, and I saw kids running around the street. So, at least I know that this Shigure person probably isn't old.

I tried to follow the directions the woman had given me, though I was afraid she's given me the wrong ones, again. But I had no other leads, so I went down the street until I hit gravel. At least she was right about something.

I looked down at the letter Mom had given me again, and studied the address. The house was definitely down this road somewhere.

"Yo," a voice said from behind me, "What do you think you're doing down here? This is ain't your street. You know that?"

My defensive side went on immediately. Judging from my ears, the person was about 6 feet away from me, and definitely was a guy. I could tell this guy had a serious attitude, and had enough strength to kick some ass if he wanted to. But two can play at that game.

"What's it to you?" I asked him, not turning around, and giving him a piece of my own attitude, "I'm just walking down a street, and you're getting all pissy about it. Do you have a problem with me walking here?"

"Boy, you have a foul mouth for someone who's somewhere where they shouldn't be. Now get out of here, unless you want me to do it for you."

I could here the guy walking closer, and I heard his knuckles crack loudly. That was for intimidation, clearly. But I wasn't intimidated at all. When the boy was almost 2 feet behind me, I acted.

"Buzz off, ass hole," I said, as I roundhouse kicked the guy in the jaw. Once I had my foot back down, I studied the guy closely.

His orange hair swayed in the slight breeze coming down the gravel road, and his tan skinned hand was holding onto his jaw in pain. He wore a black t-shirt, and some brown cargo pants, and had a beaded bracelet on his left hand. It was a pretty weird outfit, especially since he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted at me, regaining his strength. That was my time to move. I turned around and ran down the road.

"Sorry," I said sarcastically, as I looked behind me to see him still hunched over in pain, "But I have an appointment to keep. I'll kick your ass later."

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted, and ran into the trees of the lush forest beside the road.

I kept running, and I didn't even break a sweat. Being naturally athletic comes in handy in situations like this. You can run for miles, and not even get tired, _especially_ if you're like me.

As I ran, I began to see a house in the distance. And since the gravel road ended there, I naturally guessed that it was Shigure's house. I kept on running, because I bet that the orange haired guy was still after me. Even though I had a bit of a head start, he would catch up to me if I stopped. I need to get into the house, where I'd be safe from the creepy guy.

When I got to the house, I knocked on the door, looking behind me to see if orange top was there. If he was going to come running at me, I wanted to see him before he got to me.

"Who is it?" a voice said from the other side of the door.

"Just open up! I'm in trouble here!"

"Well, that sounded like a highschool girl!" The voice said, sounding a bit too happy.

The door opened, revealing a tall man standing in the doorway. He had black hair, and wore weird clothes. It was almost like he was wearing a bathrobe, except it didn't look nearly as comfortable. He was also barefoot, like the guy I was trying to get away from. And this guy had a weird smile on his face, as if he were trying to charm me. This had to be Shigure.

"And how can I help a pretty high school girl like you this fine evening?" he asked, and he sounded almost creepy.

"Look," I started, looking back behind me, "I'm in some crap I can't deal with right now. But you need to let me in. I'll explain everything once we're inside and safe."

The guy raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering what was going on. But then he just smiled, and got out of the doorway.

"Very well, come in," he said, letting me inside. And when he did that, I ran through the door, and stopped once I was inside. Shigure then closed the door behind him, and then stood in front of me.

"I guess we should start off with names first. I'm Shigure Sohma."

"I know," I said, "I came here looking for you. I'm Leondra, and I've come here to Japan with a letter for you."

Shigure looked shocked. "A letter? From where?"

"Greece, where I live," I said, taking out the envelope from my pocket, and handing it over to him. He took the envelope with caution, and began to open it, "It's from my mother. She told me to give it to you."

Shigure looked back up at me, as he took the letter from the envelope, "And might I ask who your dear mother is, Leondra?"

As he began to unfold and read the letter, I was about to tell him, but I think he already knew.

"Genevieve?" he asked himself, and looked back at me, "Your mother is Genevieve? My Gen?"

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 2, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL GET THAT KYO WAS THE GUY THAT WAS CHASING LEONDRA, BUT I DON'T SEE WHY YOU WOULDN'T REALIZE THAT. ANYWAYS, IF YOU LEAVE COMMENTS ON THIS I'LL BE VERY HAPPY :)

AND I HOPE TO GET OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORTLY. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER 3:

"Yes…." I answered Shigure, a little weirded out. What was this dude talking about? My Gen? He realizes he's talking about my Mom, right?

"How is this possible?" Shigure asked, but it seemed he was talking to himself, since I had no freaking clue what he was talking about, "She's gone."

"Okay, what the hell do you mean by 'Gone'? I saw her last night! I'm fairly sure she's not gone… well, I'm actually not so sure now." I said, hating to bring up the depressing subject of last night.

"No, she's been gone for a long time. At least for 16 years."

"Dude, have you had too much to drink? You're looking a little pale there."

"I….I don't believe it."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU NOT BELIEVE!"

"Ummm…" he hesitated, but spoke, "You see, about 16 years ago…."

I bet he was planning on saying something after that, but he never got to. He was interrupted by an unfortunately familiar voice.

"YO!" a voice yelled in another room, "I'M HOME!"

"Oh, so you came in the back way, did you?" Shigure called out in the direction of the voice.

"Oh shit!" I gasped, and looked back at Shigure, "Shigure, hide me."

Shigure looked back at me, and laughed, "Oh, Leondra. Don't worry, there's no reason to be scared of little old Kyo."

"Who the heck is Kyo?" I asked, pretty angry. How was I supposed to know that the asshole lived here?

"Hey, is Tohru home yet?" the voice asked, as I heard footsteps coming into the room, "If she is, she better not be making leeks….. YOU!"

I spun around towards the voice, to find orange top in standing in the hall. His orange hair was covered in pine needles and dead leaves, and he looked pretty exhausted. He must have been looking for me in the woods. Plus for the fact that he looked pretty pissed off right now because he couldn't find me.

"YOU YOURSELF, ASSHOLE!" I yelled at him, giving him even more of my attitude.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SHIGURE!"

"NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS, STUPID!"

"Now now, children," Shigure said, moving in between us both, with a slight smirk on his face, "If you aren't going to play nicely, don't play at all. Kyo, it's not everyday we have a visitor like Leondra, here."

"WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE VISITORS LIKE HER!" He yelled at Shigure, and that pissed me off. Not that he was yelling at Shigure, in fact I was about to do that myself, but that he was talking about me right in front of me.

"YOU'RE PRETTY QUICK TO JUDGE, AREN'T YOU! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!"

"DON'T CALL ME AN ASSHOLE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"What is all that racket about, you stupid cat?" a voice said, coming down the stairs beside us.

Both Kyo and I looked over, to find another guy standing there. He was about the same size as Kyo, but he definitely looked different. He had purple-silverish hair, and his sense of style was very different than Kyo's. He wore a white jacket-thing, I'm not sure what else to call it, and black pants. Unlike both Kyo and Shigure, this guy actually had some shoes on. I was beginning to think **all** guys in Japan don't wear flipping shoes.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER! RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO KICK THIS LITTLE WENCH OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Kyo shouted at the guy, and the turned back to me when he heard me shout.

"OH, SO YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME LEAVE NOW, ARE YOU? WELL, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FUN TRYING IT, DUMB ASS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Kyo said, but got cut of by Purple hair. He now had Kyo up against the wall by the scruff of his shirt.

"Stupid cat, that isn't how we treat a guest. Even someone as dull as you should know that." Purple said, and then dropped Kyo to the floor, and then turned over towards me, "Forgive me, I should've done something sooner about him. Every time he's out of my sight, he goes and does something stupid."

"Hah!" I laughed, happy to find someone that agrees with me, "I noticed that already, thank you."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, still picking himself up from the floor.

"Are you staying for supper?" Purple hair asked me.

"Ummm…" I seriously didn't know what was going to happen to me from then on. I still hadn't gotten my answer from Shigure.

"Yes, she will," Shigure stepped in, saving the conversation from getting awkward, "And probably for longer than that as well."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Kyo yelled, but we all ignored him.

"Oh," Purple hair said, though he didn't seem that disappointed, "Then I'll set up a place for you in Tohru's room. And she'll be home soon, so then we'll have supper. It's nice to meet you, Miss….."

"Leondra. Leondra Orphis," I answered him with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Orphis," he smiled, "My name is Yuki."

"Pleasure," I said back to him, smiling back.

"Yuki," Shigure sang, "The place for Leondra to sleep? Remember?"

Yuki nodded, and then headed back upstairs.

"Leondra, could you come into my office with me for a moment?" Shigure asked, walked towards an open door.

"Sure, just let me kick off my shoes," I said back to him. Shigure smiled, and went inside.

I began to walk to the door while kicking off my shoes, and I tried to specifically aim at Kyo's head. And it's good thing I'm a great shot.

"OWWW!" Kyo shouted, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE KICKING THOSE THINGS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

I grinned at him evilly. "If you didn't notice, I did that deliberately. I don't usually make mistakes." I then went inside the door, and began to close it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." He shouted, but the closed door muffled the rest. Then I turned around, to find Shigure sitting in an office chair behind a desk, with another chair in front of it.

"Leondra," Shigure said, guesturing for me to sit in the empty chair, "We need to talk. It's about Genevieve, your mother."

SO THAT'S ALL FOR THAT CHAPTER! I'M GLAD I FINALLY GOT TO PUT YUKI IN THERE! THIS STORY IS GOING WAY BETTER THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED! I'M SO HAPPY! I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET CHAPTER 4 DONE REALLY SOON, BUT REALLY SOON MIGHT BE A DAY OR 2. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Have a seat," Shigure said, looking a lot more serious than when they first met a few minutes ago.

"Okay then," I said, sitting down in the empty chair, "Say, can I asked you a quick question?"

"Sure, anything."

"What's up with that Kyo guy? He's got a shorter temper than my mom after she's had a glass too many. You know what I mean?" I asked him, wondering why the guy hated me so much.

"Oh, Kyo?" Shigure asked, "He's in a bit of a bad mood today. I bet it's because it was raining this morning. And he lost a bet yesterday, meaning he'd have to clean one of the classrooms top to bottom."

"Okay, I get that last bit, but why wouldn't he like the rain? But why does he have to protect the house?"

Shigure looked surprised. "Protect the house?"

"Yah, I was walking down your road when he kept telling me to turn back, so I gave him a little kick telling him to buzz off, and then I ran here."

Shigure pondered it a moment. "I don't know why he'd do that, but then again, we've all been getting strange feelings lately."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk about."

"Shigure, I've only known you for about fifteen minutes. If you need to share your feelings and thoughts with someone, please go talk to your physiatrist. Can we get to my Mom now?"

Shigure laughed, "No, not like that. Feelings as in instincts. And don't worry, your mother is definitely related into this subject. Now may I speak?"

I sighed. "Fine."

Shigure smiled. "You see, your mother came over to Tokyo about 18 years ago, on a scholarship from her university. I wasn't a novelist yet, so I was working for the newspaper, doing a report on the Canadian scholars. Eventually, she and I met up, and we became… close friends.

"We dated for a while, but it was almost a year when she had to go back to Canada to graduate. Naturally, like a puppy, I went with her. I watched her graduate university, and then I asked her to marry me. She said yes, and she came back to Japan with me."

"So…." I said, kind of confused, "You got married?"

"Unfortunately, no." He said with a frown, "You see, after about a year of holding the wedding back, she disappeared. I looked everywhere for her, and I couldn't find her. A few days later though, the police were at my door, and had a search warrant for my house. They uncovered something I never saw before. It was a note from Genevieve, saying she had to go back to Canada to retrieve something important she had forgotten, and that she'd be back in a couple days. I was relieved, but it was short lived.

"She didn't come back. I waited every day to hear from her, but she never showed up. I gave up. I thought she'd never come back. But about a month later, the police were at my door again, and they handed me a newspaper from Canada. And…"

"And what?" I asked, desperate to hear what happened.

Shigure sighed. "The newsletter said that the flight heading back to Tokyo broke down over the pacific, and she was on that plane. There were no survivors."

I felt my eyes widen. Mom was on a crashed plane? But… no, she's alive! That can't be true.

"That didn't happen," I said to Shigure, "And I'm living proof."

"Exactly," Shigure said, looking down at his desk, "And this letter you gave me is also excellent proof. I want you to read it."

Shigure put the note down on his desk, and slid it over towards me.

"But, this is for you to read?"

"And I've read it, now it's your turn."

I looked at him strangely, but then I took it, and read the contents:

_Dearest Shigure,_

_I am so sorry, I haven't been able to contact you for so long. I still love you as much as I did then, and I'm in need of your help. Something is going on here. We've lost all contacts with the Aztecs, and we all fear that they are heading east. They were wiped out for one reason, and soon it will be us. Protect Leondra. She needs protection. And beware of the exterminators. They will eventually come for you as well, my little puppy._

"Wait a minute," I said, looking up at Shigure, "My… little… puppy?"

Shigure sighed. "Well, that's a great place to stop reading as any. You see, my family is under a curse, much like yours. When hugged by the opposite sex, we transform into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. The same thing with your family, except not the Chinese zodiac, the…"

"Greek and Roman zodiac." I said, finishing his sentence, "Then I guess you know what I am."

He nodded. "You are the zodiac, Leo, hence your name meaning lion," he said, "and I am the dog. And since our families has pretty much the same curse, we can hug each other to our heart's content."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about this?"

Shigure smiled, "Well, one fateful day, Genevieve tripped. I caught her, leaving us both amazed at why neither of us had changed. I told her my story, and she told me hers. The end."

"It sounds like there's a lot more to that than you let on," I grumbled to myself.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand. You see, that letter you have in your hands just proved that our greatest fear has come to life. Someone or something is out to get everyone who is curse, and eliminate the entire family so that the curse can never live on. That explains the strange feelings that we've been getting, and a reason while all of us, especially Kyo, feel like we're on the brink of danger. The last of the Aztecs were the first to go, then it will be Greece, and then here. Thank goodness it's only the Aztecs we've lost contact with."

"No, it's not," I said, hating to have to tell him the bad news, "Sanctuary was attacked last night. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only survivor, but only because Mom sacrificed herself for me."

Shigure's eyes widened. "What?" he said softly, clearly in disbelief.

I nodded sadly, seeing that he was in pain, as he looked back down at his desk.

He looked back up, and pointed to the letter. "I believe you haven't finished the letter."

"Oh, right." I said, as I continued to read.

If you continue to wonder you she is. I was pregnant with your child as I left back for Canada. She is my… our daughter, Shigure. She belongs to you now, though. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. I love you, and I hope you treat her like you would treat me.

_Love, your Genevieve._

I looked up from the page, eyes probably as wider than a transport truck.

"I'm guessing you've read the entire letter now, have you?"

I nodded. But wait, this couldn't be him. The man I've been searching for my entire life, wondering who he is. What type of person he is, what he likes, what he doesn't. This is him?

"You're…" I tried to say, but I was still in total disbelief, "You're my… dad?"

**WELL, THAT WAS AN INTERESTING CHAPTER. IT WAS FAIRLY HARD TO WRITE, AND I'M SORRY IF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS SEE OOC FROM TIME TO TIME, BUT I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THEM AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT, I'D ABSOLUTELY LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!

CHAPTER 5:

Shigure nodded. "Don't worry, you're not the only one that's surprised. I don't think anything like this has ever happened before, I mean, two families with similar curses having a child."

I looked down at my feet. After about 16 years worth of wondering and searching, I was finally sitting in front of my dad, in my dad's office, in my dad's house, on my dad's private property. Plus his side of the family had a curse just like mine! This was too much.

"Okay then," I said to him, "Well, umm, where does that leave us off?"

Shigure leaned back on his chair. "Ah, yes. Well, it's somewhat hard to explain, but I'll try my best.

"Ever since about two months ago, we've all been getting strange feelings. Even the head of our family has had these feelings as well. Our natural instincts have been telling us something or someone is creating a threat for this family. But the head of the family, Akito, told us to ignore them after about two more weeks had passed.

"But try as we might, a day or two after Akito gave us these orders, our instincts almost blew up. Not literally though, that'd be a bit of a mess. I meant that our feelings that told us we were in danger grew enormous simultaneously. A few days after that happened, we got word that another family, much like ours, was mass murdered on the same day our instincts went absolutely nuts. This family happened to be cursed under…"

"The Aztec Zodiac," I said, finishing the sentence for him, "Our family has been very close with them after we found out about each other. One day they were there, the next it was like they had disappeared. I happened to be friends with one of them about my age: Oci. She was cursed under the zodiac Ocelotl, meaning ocelot, making our signs similar."

Shigure nodded. "Yes, I guess that would make you similar. Unfortunately, as far as we know, none survived the attack. They are either dead or in hiding, but we hope it's the latter.

"Anyways, after that Akito went nuts. He called a meeting the next day, ordering us to tell him what happened. Ever since he found out about the Greeks, he wondered if there was another family cursed by the zodiac. I remembered Genevieve, your mother, telling me that there was another family cursed by the Aztec zodiac, the Maldito family, so naturally I told him. Then Akito ordered a few from our family to go search the Maldito property, and it had been burned to the ground. As far as we're concerned, there were no survivors.

"But even after the murder occurred, our instincts were still nervous. We couldn't help but try and make sure everyone was okay, especially after what happened to the Maldito family. And so, we tried to make contact with Greece, your family, but Akito stopped us. He never cared for your family, mainly because…."

Shigure had paused, as if there was something that he shouldn't be telling me.

"What?" I asked him, curious as a cat can get.

"Never mind," he said, as he continued on, "Anyways, we had no choice but to listen to him, but we couldn't help but fear that your family was next. And you proved it just by being here as a witness to another mass murder. As you can see, the rest of my family has to be told who you are. And that we will most likely be next on the death list."

I stared at him for a moment, and nodded. "Is that all you need to tell me…..dad?"

Shigure looked almost shocked for a second, but then replaced it with a glad smile. "Yes, that's all. But it's probably best if you stay here until the entire family is told of your existence. At least until then…. Daughter."

I felt sort of weird when he said that word, daughter. I finally had a dad, and he was actually alive. It felt different, now knowing I have more than one parent, even though I kind of had to have one, scientifically speaking.

"Okay then," I said, trying to make myself feel a bit more comfortable living here for the next little while, "When should supper be ready then?"

~~~~~-~~~~~-3-~~~~~-~~~~~

"SHE'S STAYING?!" Kyo yelled across the dining table, looking extremely upset an outsider was going to live with them.

"Oh," Yuki said, looking a bit shocked, but then he smiled, "I assumed she was only staying for supper? But this is a nice surprise though."

"YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T BE GOING WITH THIS!" Kyo shouted, clearly going insane, not that he already wasn't, "AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN MEXICO?!"

Yuki turned over to Kyo, and then grabbed his ear, and shoved it on the table, naturally bringing his head with it.

"Be quiet, you stupid cat." Yuki said to him sternly.

"Yes, Leondra will be staying with us for a while. She'll have to share a room with Tohru, but I bet both her and Tohru will manage."

I looked over at Shigure, slightly confused. "I heard the asshole say that name before, who is she?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSHOLE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo shouted at me, but I naturally ignored him.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Shigure said, looking pretty embarrassed, "Tohru has been living with us for a long time now, and she helps out around the house. But personally, I don't think that's all she's here for, right Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes widened, definitely caught off guard, but then it turned into a scowl, "NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND, THAT'S ALL!"

I looked over at Kyo, and grinned evilly. "Just a friend, eh? Well, I wonder if that's what she'll think when I tell her, huh?"

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, BRAT! LEAVE TOHRU OUT OF THIS!"

"Leave me out of what?" said an innocent voice, coming from the kitchen doorway.

Everyone's head turned in the direction, revealing a female figure. She was pretty short compared to the rest of us, but it wasn't as if she were a midget. She had long, brown hair, with two blue ribbons on the side. Wearing a Japanese school girl outfit, her big green eyes stood out above the rest of her face, which was lightly tanned like the rest of her skin.

"Oh, Tohru," Shigure said with a smile, "I'm glad you're home safe and sound. Tohru, this is Leondra. She's going to be staying with us for a while. I hope you don't mind sharing a room."

The girl, apparently Tohru, looked surprised, but then smiled happily, "Oh no, I don't mind at all. It'll be nice having some company with me at night. Hi Leondra, I'm Tohru Honda." She took out her hand, and held it out towards me.

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit awkward as I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"YOU SERIOUSLY CAN'T BE GOING WITH THIS!" Kyo shouted at Tohru, clearly angry.

"What do you mean?" Tohru said to him, clearly clueless of what was going on.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO AND DEAL WITH SHARING A ROOM WITH A LITTLE BRAT LIKE HER? I VOTE SHE SLEEPS SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM HERE, LET ALONE FAR FROM YOU!"

I got pretty mad at him. "HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO LEAVING HER OUT OF IT? YOU SEEM TO KEEP DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU SAY WE SHOULD DO!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE ANYWAYS!"

I was going to answer, but the next thing I knew, Yuki had Kyo up against the wall again, just like he did in the hallway.

"If anyone doesn't belong here, it's you, stupid cat," he said, looking pretty mad at him, pushing him closer into the wall than he was before. Clearly a sign for Kyo to smarten up

Tohru looked pretty helpless, but then she ran over toward both of the boys.

"Please don't fight!" she asked them, trying to stop beside them. But then, I saw her shoe get caught under a loose floorboard, and watched her trip towards the both of them. They both had pretty shocked faces, as Tohru opened up her arms around both of them. I already knew what was going to happen, remembering what Shigure had told me in his office.

Two small explosions occurred where Yuki and Kyo were standing, and suddenly, they weren't there anymore. I stood up over the table, looking over at the table, to find an orange cat and a small, grey rat standing on top of both Yuki's and Kyo's clothes both of them bickering at eachother.

"OH NO!" Tohru practically screamed, and then looked at me and panicked even more, "SHE SAW YOU GUYS! SHE SAW YOU TRANSFORM! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

As I watched Tohru panic uncontrollably, I saw Shigure stand up at the table as well.

"Tohru," he said, clearly trying to calm her down with his voice, "You don't need to worry, she already knows about the curse."

Tohru, the cat, and the rat all looked up at Shigure. "SHE KNOWS?" they all said in unison, but I could definitely hear a bit of tone with the cat's voice.

"Yes, she knows," Shigure told them, with a smug smile on his face, "I told her in my office earlier on today."

"WHAT?" yelled the cat, having the voice of Kyo, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE OUR SECRET, YOU KNOW!"

"Yes, I know," Shigure said, "But Leondra here isn't just anyone. She's a visitor from Greece, specifically from the family of Orphis. I can't believe you two didn't recognize her last name."

The cat and the rat both looked fairly shocked, and kept that face even when Shigure was about to explain.

"She's a member from the family cursed under the Greek and Roman zodiac. And she's come with very important news from Athens. That's why she knows about our curse, and why Kyo was up tight when she came on our property."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the cat yelled, "YOU LET A GREEK INSIDE YOUR HOUSE! YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO, RIGHT? EVEN I KNOW!"

"Yes," the rat said, with the voice of Yuki, "and you realize that if the cat knows, it's fairly obvious to anyone with a normal sized brain, since in comparison, his is rather small."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!" yelled Kyo, interrupting Yuki.

Yuki sighed. "As I was saying, I won't be surprised if Akito punishes you if he finds out. He's never been a big fan of the Greeks, has he?"

"Uhhh," Tohru said, pretty surprised, "different family curse?"

Shigure nodded, "I'll explain it to you later, Tohru. And yes, I realize what I'm getting into. And it won't be if__he find out, it'll be when he finds out. I'm taking Leondra to the main house in three days, so she can tell him the news. That's probably when you'll hear her story as well."

If I thought Yuki looked shocked before, I seriously didn't know how shocked he could look until now.

"You're taking her," Yuki said, sounding about as shocked as he looked, "to see Akito?"

WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE! I'M SORRY THIS ONE TOOK A BIT LONGER TO WRITE, I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NOW! I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT A LOT OF YOU ARE READING THIS, ESPECIALLY OUT OF MY COUNTRY, CANADA. I'D LIKE TO THANK AMERICA, MEXICO, BANGLADESH, FRANCE, NEW ZEALAND, AND CANADA FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO READ MY FANFICTION, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING IT.

**NOW IN CANADA, SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMORROW, SO TIMING ON WHEN I'M PUBLISHING A NEW CHAPTER WILL DEFINITLEY VARY FROM NOW ON. BUT I PROMISE I'M GOING TO KEEP WRITING WHENEVER I CAN, AND I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE CHAPTER NUMBER SIX COME OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Yes, I'm taking her to see Akito, Yuki," Shigure said, "But truthfully, it's only because there's a threat that could wipe out our entire family, and she has something to do with it."

Kyo, still a cat, didn't seem very happy with the news, noticing the scowl on his face. "WELL," Kyo started, "WHAT IF SHE _IS_ THE THREAT! SHE'LL KILL US IN OUR SLEEP!"

Naturally, I got ticked off. I was getting tired of him snapping at me, especially when he was in such a pathetic state. So, I flipped over the table and landed in front of the cat, mainly for intimidation, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You know," I said angrily, "you should really learn to hold that cat tongue around me. Though I probably should be flattered that you think I'm capable of doing that, which I am, but I'm more pissed off at the fact that you think I fight with dishonor."

"LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the cat screeched, but I didn't bother letting him go as he desperately tried to get out of my grasp.

"Leondra, I think you should let him go now," Shigure said, with a smug look on his face, "You've intimidated him enough."

I gave Shigure, not ready to think of him as my father, a death glare. "No," I said, "I think this stupid cat needs to be taught a lesson. How about I cut off your legs?"

I smiled evilly at the cat, as I grabbed my small, but sharp, pocketknife out of my back pocket.

"Miss Orphis," the rat said from below, "I believe you need to calm down. Though I wish you'd kill the cat as much as you do, I think you're being a bit overdramatic."

I frowned. Even the rat wants this stupid cat to stay alive. But I guess that if I cut off his legs, he wouldn't be able to fight me. And beating the crap out of him, even though I've only done it once so far, is extremely fun.

"Fine then," I said, putting the knife back into my pocket, and I threw down the cat, hating that he gave me a slight smile when I did.

"Hah! Who would have thought a little brat like you could be beaten by a rat!" He laughed at me.

When he said that, all hell was about to break lose. But I decided he wasn't worth it, and just stomped on the cats tail.

"OWWWW!"

"Well," Shigure said smugly, "I personally think you deserved that, Kyo."

"I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!"

"Shut up," I glared at him, sitting back down at the table, legs crossed, "You're making my ears bleed with your nonstop bitching."

The cat looked sort of shocked for a second, but quickly overcame it with anger. "YOU THINK YOUR EARS ARE IN PAIN? YOUR STUPID GIRLY VOICE ARE MAKING ME GO DEAF!"

I glared at him, taking out the knife again, but only using it as a way to intimidate him.

"Umm," Tohru said, still standing at the other side of the room, "I'm still a little confused. What exactly is Leondra?"

I gave her a slight frown, then sighed. "I have a curse that turns me into a starry lion whenever I hug a dude. Okay?"

The girl looked at me funny, and then smiled. "Woah, that's pretty interesting. I wonder if you could introduce me to your family sometime."

I looked at her and frowned. My family. I bowed my head, and then got up from the table, and walked out of the room. The last thing I heard when I left was Tohru say something, sounding like she was worried.

"Oh, was it something I said?"

I sat on the roof of Shigure's house, looking up at the sky. All of the stars seemed to be out, and it was really pretty. It was also the middle of august, so naturally, my constellation was showing.

But when I continued to stare at it, I felt hatred towards it. Why did I have to be cursed with this thing? That very constellation is the reason I've had such a bad life. If that thing didn't exist, neither would the rest of the zodiac. Leo represents the sun. And without the sun's gravitational pull, there's nothing. Leo is the same way with the zodiacs. If it didn't exist, neither would the curse.

"AWW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?" an extremely annoying voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around, to see an orange haired asshole standing there, now turned back to his human form. And he looked pretty pissed that I was on the roof. But I seriously didn't know what his problem was.

"More like what the hell are **you** doing up here?" I answered him, not ready to yell yet. I was already somewhat depressed.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING UP HERE?"

I frowned at him, and looked away. "Buzz off, okay? You should learn to show some respect for someone in mourning."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said behind me, not yelling at me… for once. I heard him begin to walk over before he spoke again, "You're not mourning, you're a freaking insane little brat, that's what you are."

"Just shut up, you stupid cat."

I could tell he got a little pissed off from that, after all, I could sense he was angry from a mile away if I wanted too.

"Look who's talking! You're a freaking cat too!"'

I turned my head back around to him, frowning. "I'm a lion, get your animals straight."

Kyo sighed. He knew he had lost that battle. "So what the heck are you doing up here anyways?"

I gave him a weird look. "What's it to you?"

"Just answer the god damn question already."

I sighed. "I sought solitude. I thought I'd find it up here. But clearly not."

"Well that's sort of obvious."

I tried not to smile at him, since he was being a smart ass without even realizing it. "Why the heck are you up here?"

He frowned at me. "I come up here all the time."

I looked at him funny. "Well, I guess cats do like high places."

"STOP COMPARING ME TO A CAT!" He yelled, and then turned away from me, but he didn't walk off though.

"Jeez dude, you need some anger management classes." I said, not succeeding in hiding the laugh that came out at the same time.

He looked back at me. "I hate cats. They're so mindless and stupid. And everyone hates them. Including me."

I sort of grinned at him, now getting a new perspective of Mr. Pissypants. "I don't know. I like cats."

Kyo perked up, and looked at me strangely. Oh god, what had I said?

"BUT DON'T BE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA! I STILL HATE YOU, AFTERALL!"

Oh my god, what did I say now? I sound like a complete idiot!

Kyo grinned, but this time it looked almost… real. "Well then, I hate you too." He said, and then got off the roof.

Wait a minute….. wait just a second…. Was he? No, he couldn't have been. Did he just…..

Did he just flirt with me?

**I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO CREATE THIS CHAPTER. I JUST COULDN'T FIND THE INSPIRATION, BUT NOW I HAVE, AND HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**  
**REMEMBER, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON (SO I CAN). I LOVE YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY THESE COUNTRIES:**  
**UNITED STATES, FRANCE, NEW ZEALAND, AUSTRALIA, UNITED KINGDOM, MEXICO, BANGLADESH, AND CANADA!(MY HOME)**  
**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 7:**

Jezebel Mahoney walked down the stony hallway of Mahoney Mansion. The Mansion was fairly dark, but then again, so were the people who lived there. Including herself.

When Jezebel walked by a nearby window, her pale skin shone in the light. A slight breeze came through, making her long, silver hair flow with the wind.

"Mistress Jezebel," a voice said from behind her. Jezebel placed her green eyes on the figure, which she found out to be her younger brother, Michael Mahoney. Age fifteen, a year younger than she was, his sleek black hair drifted itself back into place after the breeze had come and gone, and he wore black pants, along with black pants and "old man shoes".

"Master Michael," Jezebel answered him, "What is the matter."

Michael looked at Jezebel, and she couldn't tell whether it was with pity, or sorrow.

"It seems that the extermination of the Orphis family didn't go as well as the other had, Jezebel."

Jezebel raised an eyebrow. "Explain your statement, Michael."

Michael sighed. "It appears, when we buried the bodies, several of them were missing."

Jezebel's eyes widened. "Who was missing? TELL ME NOW!"

Michael shuddered at her voice. "We're not sure. Almost all of the bodies were burnt in the extermination, so we could only name a few of them."

Jezebel was filled with rage, and pushed Michael against one of the stone walls. "DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME WHEN I TOLD YOU TO KILL THEM ALL! IF YOU DON'T, THEIR CURSE WILL LIVE ON! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS TO OUR FAMILY!"

Michael tried to escape her grasp, but he couldn't. He even struggled to speak.

"But…. We do have a lead on them…."

Jezebel loosened her grip. "You what?"

Michael exhaled loudly, finally able to breathe. "The Orphis family knows about the Sohmas. Apparently a long time ago, two of them were to be married."

Jezebel let go of him, but kept a straight face. "What exactly are you implying."

"That the excapees have gone there, hoping to be protected." Michael said, giving her a half smile.

Jezebel looked at him, and then grinned evilly. "You have to be kidding! They went to the Sohma's for protection? How much easier can this get! Hahahaha!" Jezebel couldn't help but dance around the room, happier than ever.

Michael looked at her in confusion. "But… doesn't this put us behind schedule?"

Jezebel looked at him, still smiling. "A bit, yes. But it's much better! You said two of them **were** to be married, right?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes…"

Jezebel laughed. "Can't you see? Our studies on their leader, Akito, show that he's an insane nutcase! He would never let that happen, and he would hate the Orphis' for it! Which means…"

Michael finally caught on, and smiled. "The Sohma's will announce war on the Orphis' for them trying to use them as a human shield?"

"YES! YOU'VE FINALLY CAUGHT ON BROTHER!" Jezebel yelled at him happily, hugging him, "THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND EACH OTHER! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS SIT BACK AND WATCH! THEN KILL THE LAST OF THEM WHEN IT'S OVER!"

Michael grinned. "Much easier, and brings amusement. I love it."

"I knew you would!" Jezebel exclaimed, but then thought of something else. "Brother, I need you to go and write a letter to Akito Sohma."

Michael looked confused again. "Why?"

"Because, we need to make sure this little war will happen. I want you to write him this:"

Jezebel leaned towards his ear, and whispered something. Michael nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say sister." He said, and then took off down the hallway.

Jezebel smiled, and walked toward the open window, and sat on the ledge, looking out on the coast of the Atlantic. Suddenly, a dove came close to the window, and Jezebel opened it, letting in land on her hand. She stroked it's belly, and spoke.

"Everything is going absolutely perfectly, Mom," She said, looking out at the sky, "You just wait a little longer, and everything will go the way you wanted it to be."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, thinking that I had accidentally fallen asleep on the rooftop. But instead, I woke finding myself inside a strange room, on a large, pink bed. Wait, wasn't I on the roof before?

"Well, I see you're awake," said a familiar voice, and I looked over to the door to see Tohru standing there. "How did you sleep?"

I sat up quickly, looking around. "Where am I?" I asked her, completely confused.

Tohru blushed. "Well, Kyo told me you were on the roof, so I thought you might be cold. So I went up there, and already saw you were freezing, so I thought it would be best to bring you downstairs into my room. I hope you don't mind it."

I stared at her strangely. I hardly knew her, and she was already doing nice things for me. That's just crazy and weird.

"Okay then," I said, getting out of bed and standing up, but instantly my head pounded. But it wasn't because I got up too fast. I felt my head, to feel a bump on my forehead. "Tohru, why does my head hurt?"

That was when Tohru really went nuts. "OH! WELL YOU SEE WHEN I TRIED TO BRING YOU DOWN FROM THE ROOF, YOU WERE A BIT HEAVIER THAN I THOUGHT, AND PART WAY DOWN I DROPPED YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP! SO I PUT SOME MEDICINE ON IT SO IT WOULDN'T GET BLISTERED OR ANYTHING! I'M SO SORRY!"

I stared at her, really freaked out. She was jumping all over the place faster than a bouncy ball!

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I said desperately trying to get her to stop, "I hardly noticed it until now. Please stop it!"

After she heard my plea, she immediately stopped in her place, and exhaled with relief. "Well, if you're sure you're okay, I guess I have no choice but to trust you."

I nodded, and I was probably more relieved than she was. What she did before was pretty freaky.

"Oh, by the way, someone came here to see you this morning," Tohru said, changing the subject.

My eyes widened, and I looked over at her. "Who was it? No one is hurt, right?"

Tohru gave me a weird look. "Oh no, she's actually really nice. She said she knew you from Greece, and so she's here now. She also said that she was told to come and find you."

I tried to keep my mouth from gaping open, and I ran over to Tohru, put her against the wall, and shook her, holding onto her shoulders. "WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE? WHO IS SHE!"

Tohru looked pretty shocked. "Well, she has long brown hair, and she pretty tall and skinny. Maybe even a bit taller than you. Her skin was really pale, and she has blue eyes. She's really pretty too. I think she's in the dining room."

If my eyes were wide before, I wish I could have seen them now. "Holy mother of Zeus," I said, letting go of Tohru, running downstairs as fast as I could.

No, it couldn't be. But it had to be. There was no one else who looks like her and knows me. Maybe it's just a spy. But it can't be. Is it…..

I kicked over the door to the dining room, finding a very shocked Shigure and Yuki staring at me as they sat at the dining table.

"Good morning?" Shigure asked me, as I looked over, seeing a very familiar figure sitting there. She was exactly as Tohru had described; long brown hair, blue eyes, tall and skinny, and her skin was the palest a person could've ever seen. It was her.

"Amethea? Is that you, cousin?"

WELL, THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! JUST WANTED TO THANK THE 10 GREAT COUNTIRES FOR READING MY FANFICTION AND LIKING IT: UNITED STATES, FRANCE, NEW ZEALAND, DENMARK, MALAYSIA, AUSTRALIA, MEXICO, UNITED KINGDOM, BANGLADESH, AND MY VERY OWN CANADA!

**I'LL TRY TO WRITE CHAPTER 8 AS SOON AS I CAN, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVED TO WRITE IT. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU THINK I CAN IMPROVE ON, THAT WAY I CAN MAKE THIS STORY MUCH BETTER!**

**THANK YOU **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

The girl looked up at me, slightly confused, "Leondra, why do you look so surprised? And who else would it be? We've known each other since birth!"

I was still in total shock. Amethea… was alive? She survived too? I'm not the only one who lived?

I heard Tohru's feet coming down the stairs, and running up beside me. "Oh hello again! How's your tea?"

Amethea looked down at her tea cup, almost drained of her tea. "Oh yes, it was lovely, thank you….."

"Oh, I'm Tohru Honda. I live here with the Sohma's. What is your name?"

Amethea's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you before… I'm Amethea Orphis. Cousin of the one whose mouth is so wide it could catch flies."

I closed my mouth, but continued to stare at Amethea. Was it really her?

"So you're an Orphis?" Tohru asked excitedly, "Gee I'm honored to meet another one of the Greek zodiac! What is your sign, Amethea?"

That's when I snapped. I grabbed onto Amethea's arm, and pulled her up from the dining room table. "We need to talk, _cousin_."

As I tugged on her arm, I looked behind me, seeing Amethea's face completely neutral. However, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure all looked quite shocked.

"Oh Leondra, asking would have been easier," She said, but didn't hesitate while being dragged out into the backyard. After I left the room, I managed to hear Shigure speak.

"Well then, who'd like to play sevens with the sevens bandit?"

"You are such an idiot," I heard Yuki say, but it was somewhat muffled through the wall.

I dragged Amethea in through the back woods of the property, and I stopped in a small clearing, where no one would be able to hear us.

"You realize you didn't have to take me this far out. What is your concern?"

I looked back at Amethea, tears in my eyes. She was alive. I ran over to hug her, and hugged her tightly.

Amethea smiled, and hugged me back, "I missed you too, young cousin. But I still don't see what your concern is."

I looked up at her, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I thought you were dead."

Amethea shook her head. "Well, I think it's clear that I'm not. I was out of town during the attack, and when I came back, the sanctuary was still under attack. So naturally, I ran off. I already knew about the Sohma family, so naturally I came here. But to my surprise, someone was already here."

I smiled, but then looked back down at the ground in confusion. "But… you didn't go… didn't become the…"

Amethea laughed. "No, my other side didn't come out, don't worry. Though… it was a fairly close call."

I frowned. "So…. Wild Amethea tried…."

"And thankfully didn't succeed. But it left me so tired out that I barely got away."

I smiled at her, and let her go. "So… are you going to answer Tohru's question?"

Amethea shook her head. "No, I didn't plan on it. I find that it'd be much more interesting if she tried to find out for herself."

I kept my smile, and grabbed her hand. "Let's head back then, shall we?"

Amethea nodded, and walked with me back to the house.

* * *

"Oh, so you're back, Leondra. I'm guessing you're finished kidnapping your relative?" Shigure said, with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, I believe she is done with such an activity," Amethea said, answering for me, which kind of annoyed me.

"I do not need someone to answer my questions for me, Amethea," I said, annoyed with her, as I sat down at the dining table, which had been covered in playing cards, "What the heck happened to the table?"

"Oh, we were just playing sevens!" Tohru said, grinning goofily.

"But I am fairly sure someone didn't know what he was doing…." Yuki said, giving Shigure a death stare.

"Hahaha…" Shigure laughed weakly, "So, do you girls know how to play?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I said to him, but Amethea sat down beside me, cracking her knuckles.

"I believe I should take part in this. How do we play?"

Shigure made a weak smile, "Hah. I was hoping you could tell me…"

"Then I must have heard you wrong when you called yourself the sevens bandit while I was in the process of being kidnapped by my dear cousin."

"Oh, is that what you heard? I'm fairly sure I said something else."

"You are such an idiot," Yuki said with a frown.

"So…" Tohru said, somewhat confused, "What do you want to play, Ame… Ame…"

"It's Amethea," Amethea replied, "In Greece, we always played Olympus with each other on rainy days."

"Olympus?" Yuki asked, clearly both curious and confused.

"Yeah, Olympus," I replied, in a bored tone, "It's a game we played on rainy days. It's fun when you have more than two people."

"Well then, why don't you teach it to us then?" Shigure asked, shuffling the cards.

"If you insist, but there's no need for _those_ cards," Amethea said, taking out a pack of special cards from a nearby bag, probably one she brought with her, "You deal out all the cards to everyone, and you go by the standings of the gods on the cards; Kronos, Hades, Persephone, Nemesis, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, and Zeus. But you see, instead of asking for a card, you battle them by challenging them and both of you take out one card or more, and flipping it face side down. Then whoever has the most powerful card wins the battle. It's like the American game, War."

"Oh yes, I remember this game. You know Tohru, they used to call me the Master of Olympia." Shigure said, bragging about something totally fake.

"REALLY?" Tohru said, being incredibly niave, "THAT'S AMAZING!"

"Miss Honda, you shouldn't always believe everything Shigure says." Yuki said, "And Shigure, it's Olympus. Not Olympia."

"Hahaha," he laughed weakly, "Did I say that? Of course I meant Olympipus."

"_Olympus_ Shigure."

"Well, it certainly seems I have my tongue twisted up today. So, will you start us off, Amethea?"

My cousin nodded, and dealt out the cards. Playing Olympus was always fun, but I couldn't help but feel sad about it. I used to play Olympus with my mom a lot, and we always had fun doing that. But now, I realized that playing it with others was a lot different. Especially since one of them was my new found dad.

Shigure is my dad. Hah, I guess it kind of makes sense. Now I finally know how I became such a smart ass sometimes.

CHAPTER 8 HAS COME AND GONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY, AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THE COUNTRIES WHO TOOK SOME OF THEIR SPARE TIME TO READ THIS, AND I'M REALLY APRECIATIVE!

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I COULD IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP ON DOING IT! **

I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET CHAPTER 9 OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, AND IT'LL POSSIBLY BE SOON BECAUSE IN THE PAST 4 DAYS I'VE GOTTEN SICK TWICE, LEAVING ME TONS OF SPARE TIME! SICKNESS FOR THE WIN! :P

**THANK YOU **


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Chapter 9:

After eating supper that night, which was after everyone pounded Shigure in Olympus, I went through the back doors to go for a stroll.

My zodiac instincts told me that I shouldn't have gone out on my own, especially after what happened in Greece, but I ignored them. A girl needs her time alone, and outside. But still, I wasn't sure it was such a good idea doing them both now…

I continued to walk throughout the bush until I managed to find a trail. At least now I wouldn't continue to get scraped up by thorns and thistles. Anyways, I made my way towards the trail, thanking Zeus that there was a way for me to have a nice stroll in the woods without having to worry about most of the wildlife.

After a few minutes of strolling down the trail, and letting my mind wander throughout its contents, I had a sudden thought. In two days, I was going to meet this Akito person, apparently the head of the Sohma family. And judging by the reaction Yuki and the idiot cat had in the dining room yesterday, I'm not sure it's such a good thing that I'm meeting her.

Suddenly, my thoughts quickly stopped, and so did my heart. There was rustling behind me in the trees. Big rustles. And unless squirrels that sounded like they were 120 pounds, someone was following me.

My defensive instincts went into complete overdrive, as I jumped up into the tree making the most noise, and attacked a dark and shady figure up in it, knocking him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo shouted, lying on his back on the forest floor.

I laughed at him after I realized who it was. "What happened to cats landing on their feet?"

"SHUT UP, BITCH!"

I smirked, and jumped down from the tree, landing right beside him. I kneeled down next to him, and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"I think don't think it's you who should be calling orders right now. I have the greater advantage, and have the full right to punish you for stalking me. Now why were you being a creeper?"

Kyo laughed meanly. "As if **I** would stalk **you**! And I think your advantage is about to be taken from you."

A split second after he said that, he attempted to punch me below the jaw. It didn't work though, being as graceful as I am, I jumped out of the way, and then stood up, leaning on a nearby tree, pretending to file my nails.

"Wow, you really are tired tonight. You can't even land a punch on a _girl_."

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, and he ran over, and tried to punch my face. But I evaded him by ducking, making his hand hit the tree instead, and I lied on the ground.

"Come on kitty cat. You got a lot of hiss for a cat who doesn't have claws."

Kyo growled at me, and attempted to stomp on my ribs. But I just rolled over away from him. I was having too much fun annoying him. I got up, and brushed off the dirt on my shirt.

"Now you made me get my clothes dirty. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"Well, I might if you actually land a punch on something other than a tree."

"SHUT UP!"

I laughed at him, and then grabbed a branch on a nearby tree, and flipped myself up onto it.

"Let's see if whiskers can climb trees better than he can scratch," I taunted him, and then jumped to the next tree down the path.

"AHHHH!" he cried, and then jumped up the tree I was on before, and then began to chase me as I jumped from tree to tree.

It was definitely fun, playing around with his mind. He was like a wind up toy. Just wind him up, and off he goes with his bad temper. But eventually, that means he's going to run out of energy, and then the game will be over.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"What is it?" I said, stopping on a tree branch and looking back at him, several trees away, "Is Whiskers tired of playing?"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK HERE!"

"How about you catch me first!" I said with laughter, and then continued on to the next tree.

I managed to hear Kyo cuss some more, until I ran to the last tree beside the trail, and jumped off of it onto the ground. Ahead of me was a huge house, surrounded by a stone fence. This was about to get _really_ fun.

I ran at the stone wall, and jumped at it, grabbing a hold of a stone, and began to climb it. When I got to the top of it, I sat there like a patient cat, and looked at Kyo as he jumped out of the last tree. Then he looked at me with anger, but the anger quickly turned to worry.

"LEONDRA, YOU IDIOT! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"And why should I?"

"LOOK, LEONDRA, GET OFF OF THE WALL, AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"So you can win? I don't think so, whiskers!"

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU IDIOT! THAT'S AKITO'S HOUSE! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET CAUGHT!"

My eyes widened, and I looked behind me at the house. It looked normal, but it was… dark on the inside. Not a single sign of any type of light, and it was 6:30. No one should be asleep…

I looked back at Kyo, as he waited for me to reply. He probably thought I was going to do something completely reckless, like jump right into his house. But… if I did, Akito could pass judgment right then and there. And it would be a good outcome for Amethea and myself.

My face went back to a neutral look, and I jumped off the wall, and landed in front of Kyo.

"Let's head back to the house, shall we then?"

Kyo huffed, and turned around back onto the path.

We walked for a few moments, in complete silence. It was annoying though, not peaceful. It was the type of silence two girls had with each other because they were both jealous. That type of silence, except there was no jealousy.

"So what the hell were you doing out here alone in the first place?" Kyo sighed, clearly acknowledging that the silence was bugging him as well.

I looked at him, keeping a straight face. "Girls need their time alone sometimes. Some have it in their bedrooms. I have it in the woods. Plain and simple. Now why were you there?"

Kyo frowned a bit. "Don't think girls are the only ones who need their private space. Guys like me need it too."

"I thought that private space was on the roof."

"IT IS!" he yelled, but then calmed down with a sigh, and scratched behind his head. "I was up there for a while, and then I saw you going through the woods by yourself. I thought you'd need some protection, that's all."

I laughed. "Well, seeing how I pretty much beat you up without having to lay a hand on you, I think I'm fine… but then again, it's nice to have a cat around for intimidation."

I expected Kyo to yell at me for that, but he just kept silent. In fact, I think I saw him smile.

"Yeah… I guess it is."

From that point on, it remained silent. But not the jealous silence like before, it was a peaceful and sort of happy silence.

Good silence.

**WELL, THAT'S CHAPTER NINE! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WAS ORIGINALLY GOING TO MAKE LEONDRA ENTER INTO AKITO'S HOUSE, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD RUIN THE WHOLE STORYLINE I HAD IN MIND. SO, INSTEAD, ROMANTIC WALK IN THE WOODS. I THINK THE LATTER IS MUCH BETTER. ;)**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT OR KEEP DOING IT. I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL ELEVEN COUNTRIES FOR READING MY FANFICTION AND LIKING IT! THEY ARE….**

**UNITED STATES, AUSTRALIA, FRANCE, NEW ZEALAND, DENMARK, CHINA, MALAYSIA, UNITED KINGDOM, MEXICO, BANGLADESH, AND FINALLY CANADA! (MY HOME OF IGLOOS AND BACON!)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! BUT THE ORPHIS FAMILY IS MINE, BITCH!

Chapter 10:

I woke up the next morning, realizing I had slept on a mattress on the floor in Tohru's bedroom that Shigure had set out for me. But the strange thing was, I also found a tall lump beside me, which happened to have long brown hair.

"Amethea," I moaned, as I sat up, "Why are you in my bed?"

Amethea rolled over, her blue eyes staring into mine. "My mattress was uncomfy. Yours is much nicer," she said softly, before her eyes started drooping again.

"Amethea!" I said, her eyes perking up again.

"What is it cousin?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bed."

Amethea only smiled, sitting up. "Oh, the thought of being kicked out by my own cousin. To think that she might be my only living relative, and she rids herself of me so quickly. The horror of that thought just kills me." She said dramatically.

I stared at her coldly. "I swear if you say that again, I will slit your throat."

Amethea shrugged with a smug smile planted on her face, and got up, and went on her mattress, of which was beside mine.

"Is everything all right in here? I heard a death threat and I naturally got worried," a male voice said from the door, whose voice sounded just as smug as Amethea's smile had been.

I looked over to find Shigure standing inside the door, with his usual robes on, with a slight smile on his face. And even though he was my dad, I still wanted to grab a towel and wipe the smirk off his face until it bled.

"Everything is fine in here," Amethea said to him, "My cousin just has problems with being grouchy in the mornings."

Shigure laughed. "Yes, I've noticed that during her short time here."

"WOULD YOU STOP GOSSIPING ABOUT ME WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!" I yelled at the two of them, who looked over at me, with the same **god damn** smirk on each of their faces.

"Now now, Shigure. You should know that being like that in front of two nice young ladies is quite rude, don't you think?" a sly voice came from the hallway, and Shigure looked over into the hallway to see who it was. And what really scared me was that when he looked into the hallway, he smiled with joy.

"You're quite right Aya. But I think there'd be an exception with my own daughter and her cousin, don't you agree?" he said to whoever was in the hallway, and then looked back at me, incredibly confused.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?" The voice cried with joy from the hallway, "YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T JOKING WHEN YOU CALLED ME THIS MORNING ABOUT HER? I SIMPLY MUST SEE THE DARLING CHILD!"

After that, I saw a tall figure, slide over behind Shigure, and bust through the doorway into Tohru's room. And truthfully, he was flipping scary.

He was quite tall, with pure white hair that went down to his hips. His eyes were a pale green compared to mine, and what he wore was even weirder than what Shigure was wearing. He wore a long, red robe decorated with gold lining, and wore a white robe underneath. He had no shoes on at the time, and he had a few rings on each of his hands.

"You thought I was joking when I said I had a daughter? Oh Aya, you really don't trust me anymore, do you?"

The tall man, apparently Aya, looked back at Shigure, and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Gure. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you, Ayame. That's what friends are for, yes?"

It seemed those two were in their own little world, until both of them put up their hands, making a thumbs up sign, and yelled, "YES!" at the same time. It was both scary and weird.

"So, which one of them is yours, Shigure?" the tall man, whose name was Ayame, said, looking at both Amethea and myself.

"The one on the left of course. That's my little Leondra. And the one on the right is her cousin, Amethea."

Immediately, Ayame quickly jumped onto my mattress, on his knees, his face a few inches from mine, as he inspected me like a detective over a dead body. Then after a few seconds, he smiled. And when I say smiled, I mean **smiled**.

"IT'S SO LOVELY TO MEET YOU, LEONDRA DEAR! YOU'RE EYES ARE LIKE THE SUMMER GRASS! YOU'RE HAIR IS AS GOLDEN AS THE SUN! YOUR SKIN LIKE THE SAND ON THE BEACHES! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS!"

I stared at him in fear. He was a nutcase! "Ummm, thank you?" I said, slightly shaken, "And might I ask who you are?"

The man laughed, and in a flash he was standing up, "I am Ayame Sohma, your dear father's cousin. But you can call me Uncle Ayame. My dearest apologies for not introducing myself earlier, but I just had to see Gure's little girl!"

Uncle Ayame? Gure's little girl? How insane can you get? "Um, gee, I'm speechless." I said, which I was. This guy was a flipping psycho!

"Oh don't worry, most people are speechless in my presence. But what I'm speechless about is your choice of clothing," he said, looking down at me, and the large t-shirt I was using as nightclothes.

"She didn't have much choice in what she could wear, Mr. Ayame." Amethea said, "She is a survivor of a great catastrophe, and she didn't really have time to pack."

"Oh yes! I cannot blame her! But I cannot leave a beautiful flower to be dress in things meant for a weed!" he yelled with joy, and then he bent down, grabbed my arm, pulled me off the ground and ran out the door, "TO MY SHOP!"

"Hey!" I yelled, looking at Shigure before Ayame dragged me down the stairs, and he probably looked about as shocked as I did.

"DON'T WORRY! IT'S MY TREAT! ANYTHING FOR SHIGURE'S LITTLE GIRL! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let go of me!" I said to him, as he dragged me out the front door, "I can't go outside dressed in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt! Let me put some clothes on!"

"YOU CAN DO THAT ONCE WE GET TO MY SHOP! AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

I continued to yell at him hopelessly, as he dragged me through the streets, and I was physically unable to get out of his grasp. This guy **was** a nutcase.

But then again, what else could I expect? He was Shigure's cousin.

HEYA EVERYONE! CHAPTER 10 IS DONE! WE ARE INTO THE DOUBLE DIGITS! WOOHOO!

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVN'T BEEN RIGHTING! HIGHSCHOOL CAN BE A TOTAL BITCH! SO CAN MONO, BY THE WAY, OF WHICH I'VE HAD FOR THE PAST 3 WEEKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, AND I'LL TRY AND WRITE CHAPTER 11 SOON!

I THOUGHT I MIGHT AS WELL LET EVERYONE KNOW THIS, CAUSE AYAME IS MY ALL TIME FAVOURITE CHARACTER IN FRUITS BASKET! HE'S FREAKING HILARIOUS!

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON, SO I CAN EITHER KEEP DOING IT OR FIX IT!**

**THANK YOU **


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Chapter 11:

"I am truly sorry about earlier," Ayame said to me, sitting on a couch next to me, inside of his shop, "I was simply so excited about getting you over to my store, I lost control of myself."

I nodded. "Yes, but isn't there pills for people with severe ADHD?"

Ayame smiled at me, and it was sort of creepy. "Does that mean 'Ayame Deems Handsome and Dashing?'"

I sighed. "No, it does not. ADHD is….well… never mind."

"AHA, YES! IT DOES MEAN THAT DOESN'T IT!"

I grunted hopelessly, slouching on the couch. But then I raised my head, and looked around. "So, this is your store? What type of clothes exactly do you sell here?"

"Well, it's quite a long story! One day, after graduating highschool, I thought to myself, 'Ayame! You simply must do something in your life that will make people see you differently! So I decided to make this shop, and made it so it would stand out from the rest! So myself and my shop would be deemed, DIFFERENT!"

I turned my head away from him, "I'm fairly sure you were already deemed **very different** already, Ayame."

"PLEASE FLOWER, CALL ME _UNCLE_ AYAME!"

"Yes, **verrrrryyyy different **indeed."

I turned my head back towards him, putting on a fake smile. "So, you were going to give me some clothes?"

Ayame stared at me a moment, and then smiled. "But of course, Flower! Mine, would you come in here?"

"I'll be right in, Sir!" a female voice came from behind a curtain across the room, and then suddenly appeared the culprit. She had brown, braided hair, light brown eyes, and a… **very** interesting taste in fashion. She wore a nurse's outfit, but… well…let's just say the outfit showed off a little more than most do.

"Ah yes, Mine," Ayame said, "This is my neice, Leondra. She is need of clothing, and I thought that cute little pink dress would do her well."

Mine gasped, and looked at me, smiling. "So lovely to meet you. And yes! I believe the pink dress would look excellent. It's colour and design would definitely bring out your beautiful eyes!"

I was sort of in shock, with my eyes widened at the sound of the colour. "Oh no no no no no no! Absolutely NO pink!"

Ayame and Mine both looked at me strangely, until Ayame gave me that creepy smile of his again. "OF COURSE MY LITTLE FLOWER! A FLOWER SUCH AS YOURSELF CANNOT BLOOM IF SHE DOESN'T APPROVE OF THE COLOUR OF HER PETALS! AND BESIDES, I JUST BEGAN THINKING ABOUT THAT **ONE** DRESS!"

Mine gasped, and stared at Ayame, smiling, "SIR, I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT! YOU ARE TRULY A GENIUS!"

"WELL YOU ONLY REALIZED THAT NOW? AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mine started laughing too, until she grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the curtain she came from before I could even say anything. Inside, was a rather small room, which consisted of a ceiling light, a covered circular seat, and a wall mirror.

"Uhhh, what is this **one** dress?" I asked her, slightly scared.

"IT'LL LOOK ABSOLUTELY PERFECT ON YOU, I PROMISE! NOW CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

I stared at her in shock, my eyes getting wider. "Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME! CLOSE YOUR EYES! I WANT IT TO BE A TOTAL SURPRISE!"

A sweat dropped. "Uhhh, I'm fairly sure it'll be a surprise either way by the way you're talking about it."

"JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

I sighed in defeat, and then closed them. Then, after a few moments of Mine dressing me up, both doing up zippers and tightening things, it was finally over.

"NOW OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I opened my eyes, seeing an entirely different person in the mirror. Her bright green eyes almost shone, being accented by a skin tight dress that barely reached her knees, topped with black lace, with a dark purple fabric underneath it. Around her waist was a ribbon, the same colour as the purple fabric, with a yellow flower attached to the ribbon on her right side. Her soft, strawberry blonde hair waved behind her, now with two small braids going from the front of her head, and tied together at the back, decorated with tiny yellow flowers.

Then, Ayame came out from the other room through the curtain, and smiled at the mirror. "SO FLOWER, DO YOU LIKE IT? I THOUGHT IT WAS A BIT PLAIN AT FIRST, BUT THEN I THOUGHT IT DEFINITELY WOULDN'T LOOK LIKE IT ON A FLOWER LIKE YOU!"

I looked down at my dress, noticing all of the detail. "I…don't know what to say."

Ayame and Mine looked at each other, and smiled widely. "OF COURSE SHE'S SPEECHLESS! IT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING ON HER!" Ayame said gladly.

"YES, IT FITS PERFECTLY! I'M AMAZED THAT YOU EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT!"

"WELL, I AM RATHER AMAZING," he said, tossing his hair back behind his shoulder.

I stared at the two of them, and then Ayame stared curiously at me. "Well, your father will probably wish you home now. He'll be eager to see my work on you."

I made an extremely awkward face. "You make it sound like you just did plastic surgery on me."

Ayame laughed, and then grabbed my arm, and ran for the back door. "COME FLOWER! WE MUST SHOW YOU OFF TO THE WORLD!" He yelled, now with both of us running down a sidewalk. I didn't have any shoes on, but that was fine. It was just shoes.

"You know, I really think you should just grab a taxi!" I said to him, "My feet are tired from the **last** time we ran here."

"BUT OF COURSE FLOWER!" Ayame said, running over to the side of the street, "TAXI! OH TAXI DRIVERS!"

After we caught a taxi, which wasn't too difficult with Ayame's florescent clothing, we drove back to Shigure's house. And truthfully, I was amazed the taxi driver didn't kick us out with Ayame yelling in the back seat about how gorgeous I was. I tipped him for that when he dropped us off.

"Sorry about him," I said to the driver, "He's easily excited."

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling and gladly taking the tip, "I've got a kid who's special too."

My faced overwhelmed with shock, but then I smiled at him, and he drove away.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself, "He's **special** alright."


	12. MUST READ!

Hey guys.

I'm super sorry I haven't posted in... months, to say the very least. Highschool is a pain in the ass, and family matters have gone through the roof.

I am writing this to tell you it will be a lot longer until a new chapter is posted for: Beyond Death Itself, Night & Mischief, and Zodiac; Unity of the Stars.

As Fate May Have It is now, unfortunately, discontinued. I apologize for any inconvenience. I'm honestly sooooo sorry D:

Love, Shannon (SkittlesShadukeXD)


End file.
